


How Much Does A Suit Jacket Cost?

by Snowy818



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Quadrant Vacillation, Trolls in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: "This was always the fate you expected, it still is, but you have hope nowadays. Hope, hope and the chance of rebellion, you're not clever enough or independent enough to have thought of this yourself though. Even though you wish you were. You considered it a godsend when Dammek fell into your life. Which is a pretty big deal if you do say so yourself. "Or in which Dammek and Xefros are bad at talking to eachother ever and Xefros needs to keep buying jackets.





	1. Apparently About 300

Your name is XEFROS TRITOH and you know that the minute you become an adult, you'll be sent off world. A stark reality that you have learned to sadly accept and anticipate, you know for a fact that no adults live on Alternia. Then what? You are a rust blood, the lowest in the spectrum. Surely nothing good would come in the future if it hadn't already. That's where you were sort of wrong.

This was always the fate you expected, it still is, but you have hope nowadays. Hope, hope and the chance of rebellion, you're not clever enough or independent enough to have thought of this yourself though. Even though you wish you were. You considered it a godsend when Dammek fell into your life. Which is a pretty big deal if you do say so yourself.

Dammek knew all the codes, Dammek was the one who really knee how to fight, Dammek was in charge and he was always prepared. You hope that preparation rubs off on you one day. Why wait when you could actively prepare for things to come? Be it a future of serving highbloods, getting culled, or rebelling, you decided you might as well be prepared for it all. Who else to help you then your dearest friend and possibly fated morail? Dammek that was who.

The same day you ordered your butlering outfit, you made sure to have a chat with him. You needed to practice being a butler afterall.

The feelings were not mutual, you could tell, the minute you asked if you could practice serving him he immediately gave you a weird face that looked like a grimace. There was rebellions and other more IMPORTANT stuff to do, “ why would you ever want to even prepare for that?” He asked. You didn't respond.

Instead, you put put your communications device face down next to you and thought about life. Your lusus could tell you were upset and cuddled you that day. It made you feel better, you had been upset after all. How could you not? Butlering had been a passion that although you hadn't been chasing for long, it was still something important to you. You thought Dammek would have understood.

He didn't.

A few days later and unread messages promoted him arriving at your hive to talk to you. After seeing your puffy eyes and state of lack of care he finally and reluctantly agreed, much to your joy. You hugged him and chatted excited afterwards, with a ‘watch the space dude’ from Dammek, your friendship had been mended. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway. After a pizza or two, you both both agreed that every other week you could practice doing your thing.

You were even wrote up a schedule together with specific times that were never meant to be followed anyway

But you did.

The first time around, it was a bit really awkward. It became obvious that Dammek was really trying for you, you appreciated the sentiment, he gave you a small list of tasks to do around his hive while he wrote some music and schemed against the condense. It would have been an easier job if Dammek didn't always have a messy hive whenever you came over.

Eventually your weekly butler visits became less and less awkward. He even started trying to give you commands from time to time! Although you avoided mentioning anything when there was the slightest warble or shake in his face, you didn't miss the slightest wince in his face either. Afterall it was weird for another lowblood to boss another lowblood around wasn't it? In a way,it went against everything the rebellion stood for. But that didn't stop him.

There was only one week where he hadn't worked though.

 

* * *

 

 

Xefros had come over to Dammek’s hive per usual and brushed off how nobody had answered the door that day. He also brushed off the strange smell that emanated through the hive and started cleaning down stairs ‘ How did it always get so messy so fast anyway?’

Bigger question had been, since when did Dammek own anything pumpkin spice flavored that smelled so good, and seemed to be getting stronger? It didn't matter, he told himself, as he was cleaning the kitchen, he heard the dragging of footsteps and heavy breathing that made him freak out before realizing it was just Dammek.

But that wasn't Dammek. He never looked as disheveled or as flushed as he was now, and most certainly without his eye ware. Dammek would have eyes as wide as saucers either, or be struggling to even walk as he used the wall to support him.

“ What are you… you doing here?” Stuttering? That was new for Dammek.

“ I'm sorry?” you apologized. “I usually come here every week remember? Is this… a test?” you ask because you might as well ask.

All he does is give you a pointed look and limps past you. Click. He opened a soda and was drinking it with vigor before sighing heavily as he finished it. You noticed his eyes looked tired as he reached for another, so you almost didn't catch what he said.

“ What?”

“ I asked if you got my text.” click. He takes a small sip from this soda, savoring it unlike the one before. A drop falls from his chin and onto his tank top almost mixing with his ever present sweat. How did you miss his lack of hoodie?

You blank, after realizing you must have been so excited today that you forgot to check for messages today. “ No. Sorry.” you should have checked.

“ Oh…” Dammek looks at his soda and leans on the counter, stumbling as he does.

“ Are you okay? You look sick… I could help you get back to your room or-”

“ Shut up”

“ Sorry.”

“ N-No it's… ugh” he pinches his eyebrows, despite looking absolutely frustrated, his eyes seem to glance at you every once in awhile. The amount of expression in them is overwhelming compared to the fact that you rarely ever see them. You take a step forward, he looks really bad and you should probably help, but all he does is take a step back.

“ At least let me help you back to your roo-” you touch his arm gingerly, his skin is really heated, and he slaps you away with his hand. The hand that was holding the soda to be exact, there goes your suit jacket. You take a step back and remove it, your dress shirt is also wet though. Jeez, the fabric is sticking to your skin and you're definitely going to have to clean it.

Dammek has stopped looking at you all together now. You won't give up your quest to help a friend though, especially not Dammek. This time you approach his much more slowly but he audibly growls and you stop.

“ Just... g-get out” he's holding his can with so much force that his knuckles are light grey and he won't stop glaring at it.

“ Wha-”

“ Just leave! Get out!” Dammek doesn't stutter this time, but his body visibly shudders afterwards and you don't need to be told twice before you immediately book it.

You're not sure when you started running but you don't stop until you get to your own hive. Gasping, you hold a hand over your chest, the cold air making the wet shirt colder than it has to be. You look down at your hands and realize they are empty, you must have forgotten your suit jacket back there.

Walking into your room, the first thing you do is check his message.

 

Don't come over. I'm in heat.

 

Your hands clutch the small screen and you feel like an idiot. Not even getting the chance to apologize before booking it, you type out a message and send it before doing your own thing.

 

I'm sorry X:(

 

It's not exactly a full fledged apology but it will have to do. You don't talk to him until next week. You don't find your jacket either so you end up ordering a new one too.

The next time you do go over to his house, neither of you talk about it, and when you're cleaning that day, you definitely DON'T mention anything about the jacket you find that looks oddly like your original one. You choose to ignore the brown stains and pumpkin spice smell it has gained now though.

There is no mentioning that either.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few times you visit, you make sure to always check for messages because it's always better to be safe than sorry. It's the least of your worries now anyway, trolls only go through a heat every three months.

You can't pretend things haven't changed since then. It always feels like Dammek is watching you now, despite not being able to see his eyes anyway. Especially when he tells you to pick up something from the floor on your weekly visits. His commands have also… changed. The hesitation that used to exist whenever he tells you to do something is gone now, all he does is watch you closely as you follow orders. You can't say that you haven't been doing a bad job as a butler because you haven't, but the behavior is still strange and each command bolder.

This week was a tough one, he really put you to work and you actually feel like you've done a good job. Dammek even said so, as he was ushering you out the door for the day. It felt great. You're about to leave when remember that you're not wearing your jacket again. Buying another one again would be tough, especially for a lowblood such as yourself. Luckily you can just apologize to Dammek and be on your way.

You open the door and look around the living room, it's empty. No sight of your jacket either, must be in his room. As you walk to his door, you hesitate before knocking.

“ Hey dude, sorry but I think I forgot my jacket!” You hear a shuffle and his face appears from a crack at the door.

“ Your jacket?” his voice sounds a bit hoarse and face fixed with the slightest flush but he stares at you.

“ Yea. Sorry. I think it might be in your room?” you hope you aren't bothering him.

Dammek seems to think about something for a second before opening the door the rest of the way. That's an invitation if its any. As you start looking around the room, he goes straight to his chair and sits down.

Now where could you have left it? The room is definitely cleaner since you literally just cleaned it so you just have to look. Glancing to the side, you notice Dammeks just sitting there. You aren't sure but you can FEEL his eyes following you. He might know?

“ Have you seen it?”

“ Hm” he shrugs. That, that doesn't tell you anything. If anything, the only change present in him is his cheeks are now a darker bronze.

“ Okay, hmm, sorry to ask but could you help me look for it then?” your hands twiddle in front of you but all he does his shrug again.

Rude.

He's acting weird again but you let it slide because it's Dammek. Five minutes later and still no sign of it. You look over to see if Dammek has done anything but now he's just shivering and his breathing is more audible.

That sounded familiar… you are positive it's not his heat though, it's only been 2 months since the last one. Walking up to him, he doesn't move an inch, his eyes feel like they are boring into you though.

“ You're still a butler for today… right?” the hoarseness in his voice has gotten worse but you nod slowly.

“ Then I need you to do me a favor.” all you do is nod again, waiting patiently for him to continue. “ Get on your knees in front of me.” this time around his voice sounds very commanding and you comply easily.

Dammek does two actions after this.

He opens his legs and grabs you by the hair, shoving you forcefully into his crotch. It's warm and you feel something squirm, your hands immediately go to his thighs for support.

“ What?-”

“ Suck me off” his hand pushes the back of your head more insistently.

“ I- I don't und-”

“ Shut up” his grip tightens

“ sorry-” you do shut up after that. Your heart is beating fast and you look up at his face. His grip loosened and your face wasn't so close anymore. You should probably continue.

With shaky hands, you pull down his pants by the waist, his bugle immediately squirming in the air outside its confines. Looks like he wasn't wearing underwear. You sigh shakily and look up at him again, hoping for some kind of signal but there isn't. All there is left to do now is… well that.

You decide to grab it because you know for a fact it's easier to control that way and so far this situation is outside anything you ever expected to happen. It feels slick and slimy and smelled very strongly of pumpkin spice. Now that you thought about it, you should have just bought a new jacket and possibly have prevented this from happening.

Dammek sighs softly so you assume your doing a good job until his hand starts pushing your head closer to him again. Not quite as insistent as before, you wouldn't wait to be shoved again. Opening your mouth, you guide the tip of the bulge inside. It might take a while if you actually try to take all of it considering it kinda big and it's your first time but you hope it won't come to that.

The bulge wiggles into your mouth, you make sure to take a deep breathe before hand as you feel yourself start to gag a little. Dammek’s hand rubs your hair in a why you assume should be comforting? You're not sure but it moves to the hair around the base of your horn and grips it, causing you to shiver. As you start to bob your head up and down his other hand stops you, grabbing your chin forcefully.

“ Less teeth” his voice sounds so low but the sense of authority in it makes you heat up, you can't help but oblige. Judging by his groan, it seems you've succeeded so far. There is still some of it that isn't fitting inside your mouth so you use a hand to rub at the bulge as you blow him.

After a while, there seems to be no indication to change the way he's going other than the occasional buck of the hips and increased regularity of moans. That's before he starts pushing your head against him as he bucks harder, the action pushes more of his bugle into your mouth that it's becoming harder to breathe.

You start panicking. Should you continue? Do you swallow? What were the protocols for these kind of situations? There isn't much you can do other than continue as Dammek’s harsh grip on you isn't slowing down or stopping. Every thrust seems to create a sound, your own hips wiggle side to side in anticipation. What are you even doing anymore.

Finally Dammek cums with a drawn out sigh, much more quiet than he'd been earlier. You try to move away but the two hands on your horns keep you close as warm liquid begins to fill your mouth. Trolls are meant to fill buckets and you're not sure if you can swallow it all before choke or drown on it. Luckily he starts pulling out and some drips onto the floor mixed in with your saliva that is currently coating his now receding bulge. Gasping for air, the taste of too strong spice is on on your tongue and in your throat. It kind of burned, but you had a feeling you'd still be feeling the aftertaste long after.

Dammek is also gasping for air, for an entirely different reason. You're pretty sure both of you look just a disheveled and you're at a loss for what to do.

So you just sucked you bestfriend moirail off. You know that was an action reserved for matesprits. The way he treated you was black and you've never been more confused. The unshakeable feeling of having crossing an invisible line you shouldn't have haunts. The fact that you're also turned on makes it worse.

You stand up shakily and start leaving. Dammek doesn't even try stop you, you don't have to look at him to be able to tell that he feels some level of remorse. It's written in the air slightly. Maybe if you can get to your hive and into your recuperacoon, you can ignore what just happened by falling into a deep slumber.

By the time you get back, you realize that you yourself are in heat and that's what mostly likely set him off. It changes things only slightly. The only good and bad news is that it's your first heat of possibly more to come.

You still need to talk about this, it wasn't some indivisible thing anymore. It was corporeal act that just happened with your dear fated moirail. But that would be after your heat is done. By then, you'll probably have touched yourself through your heat thinking about him and imagining something more happening between the two. With red feelings, he might even be more gentle.

You can't help but feel a small sense of guilt that you had a part to do with this. Maybe if you'd never practiced butler with him, then he'd never develop a superiority complex. Maybe your quadrants wouldn't be all over the fucking place. Maybe you wouldn't even have to apologize all the time. Maybe you wouldn't even be a lowly rust blood.

But it's okay, because it's Dammek.


	2. ==> Be Dammek

Your name is DAMMEK, a bronze blood whose last name must remain a secret. Leading a rebellion is no small task after all, luckily this makes it harder to be tracked down, at least that's what you assume. Agenda usually full, you only ever make sure to make time for Xefros. Your best friend slash moirail is a cute little rust blood who you're pretty sure you'd kill to protect. 

 

Too bad the same can't be said for you.

 

Because at the moment, you'd never fucked up more in your life. Lines… lines were crossed, dangerous ones at that, but you feel it can all be traced to the moment that you agreed to help him be a butler.

 

Maybe thats where it all went wrong.

 

Along the way of pretending, you developing red feelings. Feelings and a… less than subtle superiority complex. Or maybe it was just a sexual thing? You don't ever look into it too much. That doesn't excuse what you did to him. You've felt horribly guilty ever since.

 

Heats were… well heats. They weren't actually that controlling over someone, all you felt was this really big need to bone someone, that and super uncomfortable feeling of hotness if you didn't comply. Pretty simple stuff. Usually lasting for about five days, it was always worse on the second and third day. 

 

Luckily your first heat had been going well until Xefros showed his face and made a terrible mess of things. You don't blame him. Really.  You think you should have made sure to take extra precautions because you know how he forgets sometimes. 

 

All you ended up doing was kick him out and using the jacket he left to get through your heat. Thinking about bossing him around didn't help either, but that's not stuff you think about as you thrust your hips into your hand. Jacket in hand, you inhaled the smell of black cherries as you came. It wasn't a one time thing either, you have a spot in the back of the closet where you keep it hidden until your heat arrives yet again. So far it's only been two times that you've used it, only one of those was your heat. 

 

The brown stains are pretty noticeable and prevented you from returning it all together, you'd wash it but then it wouldn't smell like him. So the next time he swung by for his weekly thing, you bet your ass you avoided it. Saying that you were too busy to talk about it though would have been a big fat lie. 

The only thing that you were too busy doing was thinking of Xefros.

 

You're not sure if associating him with your heat had anything to do with it but… it probably did. Everytime he'd come over, you always got off giving him commands. Watching him work so eagerly for you. It was exhilarating in a way you'd never felt before and you slowly lost any reservations in doing so.

 

Pretending to write something down when really you were just checking him out every time he would pick something up made you feel like a piece of shit afterwards. Xefros was your moirail, and he put his trust in you.

 

Shit.

 

* * *

 

 

You stare at the ground where Xefros was on his knees moments ago. Your body still feels warm and your body is desperately sucking in air. The image of your dear moirail’s flushed face and mouth full of you doesn't seem to leave your thinkpan. You feel sick.

 

Running your hand through your hair, you try to think for a moment. Okay so that just happened, and you're in heat again. At least you think so, you're pretty sure you still had another month before your next one but the uncomfortable warmth is unmistakable. Already, your body is getting aroused again and you decide that you are definitely going to apologize to Xefros next week.

 

Or talk, despite what that may bring. If he decides to stop being your moirail you wouldn't blame him. Maybe he'll decide he just never wants to see your face again? The thought brings a feeling of comfort and hurt because, although you know you don't treat him the best sometimes but the thought of losing him makes you want to cry. Or keep him close forever.

 

You've stopped denying your red feelings at this point.

 

So you wait out your heat for the next four days as you usually do, that means taking care of it yourself. What else would that mean? The only difference this time seems to be the actual intensity, you're not sure how many times you've replayed that moment with Xefros in your thinkpan. If you had to guess, it would be at least… a lot?

 

You don't have your shit together but it's okay because by the last day, you could probably spend it lounging around and waiting for this annoying biological process to completely fade away. That was, if you weren't so worried about Xefros. You continued to impulsively check your BLANK for messages from him and an opening to apologize. You know that even if he's upset, he would at least send you SOMETHING or anything at this point. You guys hung out to often for it to be normal to spend so many days in a row apart.

 

Pacing around your room for the 12th? 16th? Time, you realize nothing will get done and that you can't bare to wait to see if he's alright. When should you? Now is as great a time as ever, you tell yourself.

 

* * *

 

The door clicks shut behind you as you enter the eerily silent hive. Xefros was usually very rowdy and loud enough to hear from another room. Scanning around, you notice a lack of lusus, not a big anomaly anyway since he always went wherever he wanted. You take a few steps and glance around again quickly before shuffling up the stairs and into a hallway.

 

Everything seemed as it always was, although usually the floors were so clean or covered in some sort of substance that you could always see your reflection in it. Your opaque colors staring back at you from under you stabs you with guilt. Was he okay? What if he was so upset that he skipped out on cleaning and other things he usually did altogether?

 

You should apologize.

 

Boots squeak slightly as you make your way in front of his door, hand hovering in hesitation, and knock. You stare at the barrier between you and Xefros. The only noises you can hear is that of your shoes shifting on the floor. Was he even home? You knock a second time. When you think about it, you could open the door just to check if he was even-

 

“ Who is i-it?” Your brows furrowed as you recognized the raspy quality of his voice.

 

“ It's me…” you rub your eyes with the palms of your hands.

 

“ …” 

 

Well what were you expecting him to say? Goodbye forever numbnuts, and good riddance? You wait a good while before considering leaving or saying something. You should start with that apology.

 

“ Im s-” “ What do y-you want?” your eyebrows widen and you stare at the door. Might as well come out with it already.

 

Resting your forehead against the door, you begin “ Listen Xef…” you think you heard him hitch his breath “ I wanted apologize. I'm incredibly sorry and… we need to talk. Dancing around the subject has gone on long enough...” you give him a moment to process that “  there is no excuse for what I did and if- if you don't even want to talk to me that's fine” voice trembling, you continue “ but I just wanted to know that you're okay.”

 

Silence.

 

It seems to linger for a moment and some level of awkwardness hans heavily in the air. That and the lingering smell of familiar black cherries. But he doesn't say anything and the anxiety is clawing at you.

 

Fuck it.

 

“ Xef?” You open the door and OH. You thought you’d already have made the biggest mistake you ever could have taken in your life already.

 

“ …” Xefros just stares at you wide eyes, face the darkest you've ever seen on him and his hands- his hands down his pants. That is definitely him, touching himself. Okay.

 

The fruity smell in the air is stronger now and so much starts to click together. He’s in heat but judging from, literally everything, it would have to be his last day as well. But his heat must have set yours off and he must have not known that could happen because you're pretty sure this is his first? Or maybe he didn't know he was in heat to begin with,that day. He tells you everything so you are sure you would have known.

 

“ Umm… could you close the door?” you close it and it clicks behind you. Turning around, you stare at the door in dismay. What were you thinking?  Why did you close it with you in here? Now you are stuck in here with Xefros and both of you in heat. Not a big problem but the smell he's giving off is slowly starting to affect you as stirring warmth.

 

In fact, you could open the door at any time that you'd like. It's not locked or anything, but you can't bring yourself to do so. Or turn around for that matter, just incase Xefros still had his hands down his pants. You'd be jumping in joy if you weren't still guilty about the other thing. Maybe you really should just leave.

 

“ Dammek…” you hear his voice calling out to you, slightly out of breath and it doesn't take a genius to guess what he's doing. Sharp pain emanates from your palms where you dug your claws into, you really don't want this to happen just because of the heat. Chances are that your own heat would take care of any hesitance you had but… guilt gets you overthinking everything. Your paranoia does that too but it's not the case here.

 

Sniffle.

 

You dare to glance behind you at Xefros who is wiping at his face, red tears streaming down his face. Brow creasing, you fear you have messed something up yet again and you walk up to him slowly. Incase he didn't want you near him, or for him to get startled. 

 

“ Xefros-” 

 

“ Am I gross? You're not even looking at me” You gape only somewhat visibly at him, what was he talking about? 

 

“ What?”

 

“ I get last time I went over your house… you were in heat…I'm sorry but…” Xefros’ face scrunches up as he sniffles again “ ...I think I liked it…” he looks so distraught as he looks up at you “ … was it- was it just the heat?” 

 

“ We are moirails, I shouldn't have done that” you worry about how you could have phrased that better, it sounded too harsh. 

 

“ I know, I'm sorry… was it- was it just your heat? Do you only feel pale for me?” he looked down again and wiped his face, he smeared something that resembled genetic material onto his face on accident. You're pretty sure it is, but all it did was mix in with his tears.

 

“ Xef… I…” you swallow hard and look down at your shoes “ ...no. But not asking you for permission is inexcusable, I shouldn't even have treated you so harshly.” You hope that you are getting through how sorry you actually are.

 

“ It wasn't just the heat? All I've been able to think of for the past few days was you…” Xefros wipes his hand on his shirt, staring holes into the fabric.

 

“ A heat won't make you want to just jump anyone.” You study his expression carefully as you say this, his face is still flushed but he seems to have settled down in terms of how much visible distress he had going on. At this point any the effects of the heat would be mild at best, so you had some assurance that you both had a mostly clear head.

 

“ Sorry to ask this… but could you touch me? You smell… so good…” How many times can you think of the word ‘Oh’ before it gets overused in your head? Apparently not that many. You feel like a antler beast in headlights though, but instead the headlights were a piece of irresistible candy and the candy was Xefros. There was probably some pheromones involved here, but his voice sounded so needy, you feel you must simply help him out. 

 

As you walk a few steps towards him, you decide that you'll try as hard as you can to control yourself more. Not like… not like last time, you don't know what the reason was yourself, but you probably couldn't handle it if you treated him roughly or accidently hurt him. Heats could get like that sometimes. At least that’s what you read, and hope that isn't the case. You lean down to pet Xefros’ hair and you feel him tremble under your hand from the contact, his chest falling and rising just a tad bit faster.

 

Kneeling down to the floor, you look at Xefros’ face which is now eye level with you. He immediately grabs your face and presses his lips against yours in a sloppy manner that does nothing to calm your heat. Losing your balance y- Did he just push you? You fall into a sitting position as Xefros climbs your lap and slathers you with more kisses, his inexperience very noticeable. That’s alright, you didn't have much more experience anyway either but he's already bucking his hips against you that it feels as if he is the one who just started his heat.

 

Placing a hand on his hip, you stop kissing him for a second to ask “ Are you sure that you're okay with this?”

 

“ mmm yea… just please…” Xefros doesnt finish his sentence because he cuts himself off by attacking your lips again, this time both of your tongues meeting and the room feels too warm and suffocating. Your grip on his shirt tightens as you tug on it, hoping he gets the memo.

 

He doesn’t, that's alright because you push him onto the ground and pin him down. For a moment you’re worried that that was too harsh but as you stare at eachother with dilated pupils, he doesn't complain. Maybe you can afford to be just a bit rough? You lean your head down and start nipping at his neck, you can instantly tell that his neck is sensitive from the moans that escape him. Xefros grinds his hips against yours and you can't help but involuntarily bite down on his neck.

 

“ Ow” you pull back a bit and lick at the two pinpricks in his skin, his blood tasted of copper and black cherries, making his whole body shiver. “ A-Again” he whines. You comply easy and bite him again, new marks right alongside the previous ones. Everything feels so good and part of it feels like a fever dream and too good to be true. You hope it is, if the marks on his neck are still there tomorrow. Something about them made you want to show him off to people as if he belonged to you.

 

He hasn't agreed to that but you can assume- a hand tugging on your pants distracts you from your thoughts and you two should at least do away with clothing unless you wanted Xefros to scrub away at semi-permanent stains. He deserved a break from cleaning, even though that could be considered his hobby-ish. Cleaning your room was one thing, cleaning genetic material off clothes was another.

 

Licking yet another set of bite marks on the other side of his neck, you sit up and help him strip himself. He tries to do the same thing but you only let him help with your shirt because it takes you awhile to maneuver it around your antlers. It could get frustrating sometimes and you already decided you didn't want to deal with something that insignificant. 

 

It takes a while, that you both are very impatient about, to make sure that you're both fully unclothed before you do anything else. Immediately after, you both go at each other again, every action seems so frenzied but when your bulges meet without the fabric in the way it feels so much better. Xefros is much more vocal than you and you love it because it's so HIM. 

 

“ Dammek…” his hips wiggle under yours since you still have him pinned down.

 

“ Hmmm?” you pant against his neck.

 

“ Can you put it- put it… ugh just fuck me” Xefros wiggles his hips and makes the movement more obvious for emphasis. He looks so debauched and disheveled, you'd never thought you'd see this in person or have it directed at you. Only dreamt about it, none of your fantasies could ever do it justice compared to him now. 

 

“ Yea” yea that was a great idea. Yea you were going to anyway. You weren't really sure since your mind has been getting foggier despite you trying to regain some control, it was like trying to climb up a steep hill. With a boner.

 

You let up some so that you're leaning less weight against him, legs wrap around your waist. Some of his genetic material is soaking his thighs, you notice, and is dripping onto your own thighs.

 

“ Please~” Xefros feels so hot, he's constantly making sounds now and you're not sure what kind of attitude you expected from him in heat but, you're not complaining about him begging. You tend to tell him to stand up for himself when you can, he sometimes doesn't but that's why he's got you. Always able to maneuver out of sticky situations.

 

The rest goes by in a blur. You're pretty sure you bit down on his shoulder harshly when sliding your bulge into his nook. Your scalp hurts so he must have pulled your hair or something. 

 

* * *

 

You are definitely sure you both passed out after a while. Maybe three rounds after? The puddle of genetic material you woke up in doesn't do much to help, it's incredibly mixed of both blood colors. 

 

It's been about 5 minutes since you woke up and now you're just sitting and processing what actually happened. It's about sunset so you squint at the receding brightness in the room. You got here- what about 4 hours before the sun rose? You just know that you slept for a really long time. 

 

Sighing, you smack your face to grab at your shades, they aren't on your face though. They somehow were flung into the corner of the room near Xefros’ wardrobe. You'd get up and get them if Xefros wasn't still sleeping with an arm around your waist. 

 

He was… he was going to be upset wasn't he? The quadrants were something that were important to Xefros, and to you too, to a certain extent. But it was probably enough to be distressing. Everything felt so mixed and you're not even sure if either of you should even continue his weekly butlering sessions because of the disparity in your dynamic and relationship that is has caused. After your first heat, ordering him around didn't only feel wrong but it gave you this… sexual satisfaction.

 

Yea… you NEEDED to talk about this.

 

Maybe you could work something out? Rebelling after all could include the quadrant system too couldn't it? You could bring that up to him when he wakes up. Everything… everything would work out just fine. Even though you know you that you’d protect Xefros from anything, the one thing you always had a hard time protecting him from was you. It was difficult sometimes.

 

That’s fine though. You won’t let anyone else hurt him ever anyway. Not with all the love you had for him.

 

Because it’s Xefros.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... tada!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr, I absolutely love Xefmek
> 
> SFW- Blueicysnowflakes
> 
> NSFW- nsfwsnowflakes
> 
> ART- Lifewarrior00


End file.
